


Detention

by MonocerosRex



Series: Adventures in Detention [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, This poor teacher has the worst job, This takes place in an Alternate Universe where no one's ever though of Lance's cliche prank before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonocerosRex/pseuds/MonocerosRex
Summary: Response to a request ^_^Lance and Keith bond in detention.





	1. 9:03am

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be pure fluff, but then somehow I wrote a smutty bonus scene... you can decide whether or not it happened :P 
> 
> This is so not well-planned or well-edited, but hopefully you guys still enjoy it somewhat. 
> 
> Have fun!

## 9:03am

Lance sighed as he pushed open the door to the empty classroom that was to be his prison for the day. It was a gorgeous Saturday morning and Lance had been looking forward to catching some waves--but _instead_ he was stuck here in detention, just because of a harmless prank. He didn't think his day could get much worse.  
It could.  
As he entered he saw a bored looking woman standing by the door to the staff room as if ready to bolt at the first opportunity. She was eyeing another student, who sat slumped in the first row, with caution.  
Lance’s stomach sank.  
“Oh _come on_ , I can't be stuck in here with _him_!”  
The teacher ignored this, and the boy in question merely glanced at him with mixed annoyance and confusion.  
It was _Keith_. Perfect, annoying-as-shit Keith, with his stupid hair, and his stupid attitude the girls adored. He got excellent grades, but he was always in detention for one reason or another. He didn’t really talk to anyone at school, but instead of ostracizing him the other students idolized the aloof bad boy.  
Scowling at the boy in question Lance dumped his stuff in the chair the teacher indicated, behind his rival.  
And that how Lance saw him. Always getting better marks than him, probably hooking up with all the girls who so often turned Lance down; Keith was the embodiment of all of Lance’s insecurities, and he was happy to blame his shortcomings on his classmate.  
After instructing them to give up their phones and keep quiet the teacher disappeared into the adjoining office, leaving the two of him alone.  
For the first quarter hour Lance stubbornly ignored Keith. The minutes ticked by so slowly he could feel his brain coming out his ears, but he’d be damned if he gave this asshole the time of day.  
Pretty soon it became clear, however, that Keith didn’t actually _want_ to talk to Lance. He sat in his desk, calmly cleaning his fingernails with the tip of a large knife, content to ignore him. Lance gritted his teeth. Why did he even have that thing? It was pretty fucking illegal, especially for a minor, and there was no way he actually _needed_ it for anything. He wasn’t a fucking space paladin or something. Keith was clearly just trying to _look cool_ , cooler than Lance, and he was deeply offended by how well it was working.  
Well, fuck this. Lance could make conversation with this jerk if it broke the day’s monotony--and Keith’s indifferent facade.  
“So why are you here?” He asked casually, genuinely curious what Keith Kogane had done _this_ time.  
Keith’s eyes flicked back towards him for a moment, but that was all. “I left school.” He said, and wow, Lance even hated his frustratingly pretty voice. It was soft with a hint of a rasp around the edges, and--wait, was that all?  
“Was that all?” Lance asked aloud. Surely something more heinous was necessary to land you seven hours in detention on a beautiful, summery Saturday.  
Keith shrugged and turned back to his nails. “Doesn’t take much for me to get detention these days.” He didn’t say it like he was bragging, but Lance chose to interpret it that way regardless. Narrowing his eyes Lance waited for Keith to ask why _he_ was here. When no such inquiry came, however, he was more than happy to say it himself.  
“Hunk and I hired a Mariachi band to follow the principal around all day Wednesday.” Lance bragged, a standard defensive response for him.  
“That was you?” Keith’s eyebrows went up, the most emotion he’d shown all day.  
“Yeah man.” Lance grinned, filled with pride.  
“Then why isn’t Hunk here?” Keith asked, his interest already waning.  
“Dude, you wound me. I would never give up a fellow warrior. I told them it was all me. Not sure they believed me, but until they bring waterboarding into schools--I know Iverson is keen on that--they won’t get it out of me.”  
The corner of Keith’s mouth kicked up in some combination of grudging respect and disbelieving amusement. He immediately returned to ignoring Lance, but that was okay. Lance could ride the high of eliciting a smile from Keith “Stoic McNoemotions” Kogane for hours yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is super confused why this tall latino kid has a problem with him, but also kind of doesn’t give a fuck….  
> I imagine Keith left school to ride his bike to the lake and take pictures of the sky, or break into an abandoned building looking for cool rocks or something.


	2. 9:52am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are in Spanish. I chose to un-italicise certain words that Lance would have pronounced in American English, to help illustrate how they would have jumped out at Keith, as opposed to words like Mamá and Silvia, that would have been pronounced in a Spanish accent, though Keith would still have noticed/understood them.   
> Okay, over-explanation of stylistic choice over ^_^

## 9:52

“Lance? Your mother is calling you.” The teacher called from the doorway, holding out his lit-up phone. Lance lept up, grateful for the distraction, promising to return the phone when he was done.   
“Mamá? Oh, hey Chris. What’s up? … Yeah, I can do that, hang on.” Striding to his desk Lance dug out a pen and paper, ready to take down a list of groceries to pick up on his way home from detention.   
“ _Milk, eggs, tomatoes_ , Froot Loops -- _oi, how come Silvia gets_ Froot Loops?” Lance complained, before pausing in surprise. “Fuck, really? That’s amazing! Give her a fucking high five from me dude. Okay, what else?” He said, raising his pen once again. “What the fuck is ‘sumac’? Is Papá cooking something weird again? _What? Papá I can’t hear you... I don’t care what it’s called, just as long as it’s edible!_ ” Lance laughed. “ _Don’t lie to me, old man, I remember_ Mother’s Day. What? Marco give the phone back you little shit, I was talking to--I don’t care what Maria did, if Mamá says you clean, you clean. _Oh my god, give me back to Chris._ ” Lance didn’t realise he was grinning as he shook his head. “ _Hey dude. Why is making a grocery list so fucking difficult in this family?_ ” Lance asked, already knowing the answer. “ _Hahaha! Oh God, don’t let Mamá hear that. Okay okay, so sumac…? Aaaaand_ Kleenex. _Okay. Yeah. God, don’t fucking remind me. Yeah,_ love you, bye!”  
Lance smiled to himself as he gave the phone back, ignoring the teacher’s glare the way he had ignored her indications he should lower the volume.  
As he settled back in his chair he noticed Keith looking at him. He began to say something then paused, shaking his head and turning back to the front.   
Lance frowned. “What?”  
Keith glanced back at him in surprise. “Um, just… was that your family?”  
“Yeah?” Lance was wary. Keith didn’t look like he was going to mock him, but Lance was used to hearing shit about his family.   
“Are there… a lot of you?” Keith looked torn between curiosity and his prevailing discomfort.   
“I mean, six of us. My sister has eight kids though, so it’s not a lot to me.” Keith looked a little terrified at the thought of so many children. “I’m betting you’re an only child.” Lance guessed.   
Keith looked surprised again, as if he wasn’t used to people asking him questions about himself.   
“Uh, yeah. I mean, I kind of have a foster brother, but...” Keith looked away awkwardly, as if he hadn’t meant to reveal that much about himself.   
“Sweet, what’s his name?” Lance asked. He might hate the guy, but he didn’t want him to think it was because he judged him for being a foster kid.   
This hate was based purely on his shitty personality.   
“Uh, he mostly goes by ‘Shiro’.”  
“Bad _ass_.” Lance whispered. “That is an A+ anime protagonist name.”  
Keith looked a little dumbfounded by this response. For a long moment he didn’t answer, eventually deciding change the topic.   
“So, uh, what are your sibling’s names?” He asked a little awkwardly. Lance raised an eyebrow. He was beginning to suspect Keith wasn’t an aloof bad boy as much as he was just incredibly terrible at human interaction.  
“Therese is the oldest, with all the kids. She’s my half-sister. Then there’s Christiano, me, Silvia, Maria, and Marco. Plus we always have cousins or my nieces and nephews staying over, so it’s 100% crazy there 100% of the time.” Lance knew he was grinning a little dopily, but whatever. He loved his family.   
“Oh.” Keith blinked. “That phone call did sound a bit crazy.” He offered. “What was it about?”  
“Mamá wanted me to grab a couple things from the shops on the way home today.”  
“That’s _all_? It sounded like you were coordinating an attack on an alien base or something!”  
Lane burst out laughing, earning the two of them a glare from the teacher. “Yeah, that accurately sums up my home life. It’s a fucking _battlefield_.”  
Keith snorted with amusement before turning back around, and Lance belatedly realised he’d just had a perfectly pleasant conversation with his nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve seen some bilingual people say they never do this half-half thing, but others say they do, and my housemates do it, and it’s important to the narrative…. So I decided to go with it. I truly hope it doesn’t come across as stereotyping.


	3. 10:36am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance counts in Spanish because he is showing off his sexy accent and we all know it.

## 10:36am

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”  
“Will it?” Keith asked skeptically.  
“Yes! God, it’s better than just sitting here.” Lance had Keith on this one. Something the boys seemed to have in common was an inability to keep still for long periods of time. Lance had been daydreaming about swimming, or playing some backyard cricket, or _anything_ other than just sitting here, and he could recognise himself in the frantic tapping of Keith’s fingers and bouncing of his knee.  
“Fine.” He sighed at last. Straddling his chair backwards Keith rested his elbow in Lance’s desk and clasped his hand, meeting his eyes and waiting for the signal to begin arm wrestling.  
Lance grinned. “I’ve fucking got this, dude, you’re going _down_. My brother has never beaten me and he goes to the gym like every week.”  
Keith rolled his eyes. “Hurry up then.”  
“Okay okay, if you’re so anxious to lose. _Tres, dos, uno,_ go!”  
Keith’s grip tightened painfully, his stupid glove doing nothing to stop Lance’s bones creaking. Lance gritted his teeth, his brows furrowing with effort. Keith’s biceps bulged against the fabric of his black shirt, and Lance realised he was surprisingly well muscled for such a skinny guy.  
Lance was bigger though. He was the tallest of his cousins and had shoulders to match. With a grunt he began to lower Keith’s hand towards the desk. He knew that past a certain point the bad angle would prevent Keith from making a comeback, so he redoubled his efforts.  
Unfortunately, so did Keith.  
Hissing out a breath through his teeth Keith furrowed his brow and squeezed Lance’s hand even harder. Somehow his hand slowly crept back up, past their zenith, and suddenly Lance was losing. He valiantly struggled to salvage the game, but soon his arm was too far back--and then his knuckles were smacking painfully into the desk, signaling his defeat.  
“Ha!” Said Keith, his cheeks a little flushed from the exertion. His face was animated and his eyes glowed, and Lance found himself looking away.  
“Best two out of three?”


	4. 11:48am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can swim and I hate the beach…

## 11:48am

“Oh god, it’s _so nice out there_.” Lance moaned. The sun was indeed streaming through the windows, a light breeze moving the curtains gently.   
“It’ll be nice tomorrow to.” Keith raised his eyes heavenward, clearly sick of hearing this every five minutes.  
“Yeah, but the waves were supposed to be awesome today. Who knows if that’ll happen tomorrow?”  
“Why do you care about waves?”  
“Uh, for surfing...?” Lance said.  
“Oh.” Keith turned back around.   
“Oh? _Oh?_ Dude, what the heck?”  
“I don’t really like the beach.”  
Lance blinked in shock. “You... You don’t _like… What?_ ”  
“The sand gets everywhere and I burn easily.”  
“Yeah, but… _What?_ ” This was something Lance could not comprehend. He had moved a few times in his life but there had _always_ been a beach nearby. Surfing, swimming, having bonfires in the sand… all his favourite pastimes revolved around it. “Swimming in the ocean is like a _religious experience_ , dude. How is it not worth the fucking sand?”  
Keith shrugged. “I don’t know, I can’t swim.”  
Lance’s mouth dropped open. Keith frowned and went to turn back around, obviously thinking Lance was making fun of him. But, surprisingly, Lance felt no urge whatsoever to tease the other boy.   
“Well, then I’ll teach you.” He said. Keith jerked back towards him, shocked and confused. “I mean, you can’t _not_ know how to swim, that’s fucking dangerous my dude. Plus I can show you some of my fave places, change your mind about the beach. There’re rock pools filled with weird shit, you’ll love that. Plus the sunset over the waves is something pretty special, man.” Lance clicked his fingers. “Oh hey, my family is having a bonfire there next weekend, you should come. There’s always too much food anyway, and the swimming lessons will make you hungry, I’m telling you.”  
The longer Lance talked, the more confused Keith became. Now he was just staring at Lance, seemingly at a loss for words.   
Lance just waited, fully prepared to spend the rest of the day convincing him if necessary.   
A few seconds ticked past, and eventually Keith turned around without having answered. Lance let it go.   
He knew he’d come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance has only known Keith for like 3 hours and he already knows he’d like the weird rockpool shit.


	5. 1:06pm

## 1:06pm

“You’re fucking with me.”  
“I’m not.”  
“You… You don’t go to the _beach_ but you’re planning a trip to Oregon to look for _bigfoot?_ ”  
“Well, I mean… I probably can’t afford it, but, yeah. I want to.”  
“ _Why?_ ”  
“Um… because it would be awesome?”  
“Sitting in the woods for no reason would be awesome.” Lance said, incredulous.  
“Well, it wouldn’t be for no reason if I saw one.”  
“You can’t see him, he _doesn’t exist_.” Lance couldn’t believe this.  
Keith frowned. “The evidence suggests otherwise.”  
“ _What evidence?_ ”  
“There’s heaps of compelling research being done--”  
“NOPE, no, okay. No. You do not believe in bigfoot. Next you’ll be telling me you were abducted by aliens.”  
“Well, not me _personally_ , but this guy I know, Matt, he--”  
“NOPE.”  
“He was--”  
“UH-UH.”  
“If would just let me--”  
“NOT A CHANCE.”  
“ _Lance_ \--”  
“KEITH.”  
“ _BOTH OF YOU._ ” The teacher was standing in the door to her office, clearly not happy to have her game of Candy Crush disturbed.  
“Sorry, miss.” They both mumbled, waiting until she disappeared back into her den.  
“ _This isn’t over._ ” Keith whispered.  
“ _Yes it is._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear American readers (or international readers who know a lot about bigfoot): Okay, I’m really sorry if this is wrong, but Oregon is in like the “Pacific Northwest” or whatever and that’s where bigfoot is, more or less… isn’t it? Please be nice, I would never insult your knowledge of possible bunyip states….


	6. 1:59pm

## 1:59pm

“What do you see?” Keith breathed.  
“She’s playing on her phone. No headphones though. Oh shit--she’s looking out the window. Be cool.”  
Keith nodded, sitting back on his heels where they were crouched by the door of the teacher’s room.  
The pair were attempting to sneak out for snacks, but unfortunately the vending machine was in the hallway, and the door to the office was between them and it. After their last loud argument she had decided to leave it open--ostensibly to monitor them, though Lance was convinced this was so she could eavesdrop for her own entertainment.  
Crawling around to face Keith Lance whispered “We need a distraction.”  
Keith nodded. “You could ask to call you family. Even if she says no, she’ll be distracted.”  
“Okay, good idea. But surely she’ll still see you if you walk past.”  
“Hmm.” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “I think I can do it, but just to be sure, you could like, bump into her? Or something?”  
“Oh, yeah, I can do that. We’ll need a signal though.”  
“Yeah, like a certain word… ‘phone’, maybe?”  
“What? That’s a _terrible_ codeword! I should be ‘robot’, or ‘intergalactic’, or ‘goo’.”  
“How the heck would you get that in a sentence? You’ll blow our cover!”  
“You leave that to me, young padawan.” Lance winked before standing up and striding into the office. “Hey, miss, can I use my phone for a sec, I need to ring my mum back.”  
The teacher looked suspicious, despite Lance’s flawless acting. “What about?”  
“She wanted me to get some stuff from the shops, only I just remembered I don’t have any cash on me. I have to let her know so she can get the stuff she needs before dinner.”  
The teacher raised an eyebrow, but this excuse seemed so boringly domestic she accepted it. “Okay. Show me you're ringing your mother though, okay?”  
She handed Lance’s phone over and he swiftly unlocked it. “Thanks miss. It’ll be quick, I just have to--ew, what’s that?” Pretending to catch a glimpse of something under the desk he bent forwards. “There’s some gross goo stuck under here--oh shit!” Tripping over his own feet was an experience Lance was used to, so it wasn’t too difficult for him to take this dive, landing half in the teacher’s lap. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Keith roll past the door, doing a fucking _tactical somersault_ or some shit.  
Scrabbling upright Lance apologise loudly to cover the sound of the door, before dialing his mother’s number.  
“ _Mamá? No, nothing’s wrong, we’re just not supposed to use the vending machine so I’m making a distraction while one of us sneaks out for chips. No, she doesn’t speak it. Shit, I hope. Hmm? No, a bit longer I think.”_ Lance chatted with his mum for a few minutes, the teacher having lost interest after realising she couldn’t listen in if she couldn’t understand. Soon enough Lance caught a hint of movement out of the corner of his eye, a flash of dark clothing followed by a hand, peeking out from around the corner of the doorframe, too low to be easily seen from the desk.  
The hand gave him a thumbs up.  
“ _Okay Mamá, I’ve got to go. Yeah, I love you too. Thanks. God, hopefully. Yep. Okay, bye!_ ”  
Thanking the teacher Lance left the office, closing the door behind him.  
Keith was sitting on the floor between the two doors, his lap full of snacks.  
He smiled up at Lance, who returned it with a huge grin as he helped him up.  
“We _do_ make a good team!”


	7. 2:41pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a chapter about Lance trying to keep his hate boner up.

## 2:41pm

“You have a bike?!” Lance gasped. He couldn't decide if that was disgustingly try-hard or incredibly cool. A few hours ago he’d have thought the former in a heartbeat, but something about Keith made it obvious he wasn’t trying to impress anyone. This fact annoyed the hell out of Lance, but his jealousy couldn’t quite mask his interest.   
“Uh, yeah. How did you think I got here?”  
“I guess I assumed your foster parents drove you, or you walked.”  
Keith glanced away. “I live alone, actually. Since I was sixteen.”  
Lance blinked. Lived alone, quiet at school, didn’t visit the beach… The more he learned about Keith the less he could hate him. “Oh. Do you like it?”  
Keith looked surprised, but he met his eyes again. “What do you mean?”  
“I can think of several pros and cons to that life… I don’t think it would suit me. But you’re happy?”  
Keith didn’t seem to know what to say. “I… yeah. I’m happy.”  
“Sweet. But, dude, a _motorbike?_ ”  
“Yeah…”  
“How can you afford that?” Lance wondered.  
“I work. And it’s not so expensive if you build it yourself.”  
“ _Build it yourself?_ ”  
“Yeah. Shiro helped.”  
Lance was feeling a little overwhelmed. He could imagine it all too easily--something about Keith suggested he was good with his hands. _Goddamnit_ , he thought. _Get a grip, Lance. Think angry thoughts._


	8. 3:12pm

## 3:12pm

“Come on, it won’t hurt, I promise!”  
“I’m not worried about it _hurting_ Lance, I just don’t want you to _braid_ my _hair_.”  
“Yeah, okay, but--why not?”  
Keith narrowed his eyes, but didn’t seem to have an answer to that.  
“Come on, I’m bored. It’ll keep it out of your eyes when you ride your stupid bike later. Come on. Come on come on come on come oooooon--”  
“Ugh, _fine._ ” Keith crossed his arms and slouched around to face forward in his seat. Lance jumped out of his chair with a grin, settling on the table behind Keith, his knees either side of his chair.   
Carding his fingers through the other boy’s hair Lance couldn’t help but notice how thick and soft it was. The texture was completely different from his sisters’ and his own.   
The room was quiet as he began to braid, Keith content to pick quietly as his cuticles. Lance didn’t bother to break the silence--he was concentrating anyway, the tip of his tongue caught between his teeth.   
In the stillness quiet sounds became loud. The ticking of the clock, the sound of typing from the next room, Keith’s quiet breaths and Lance’s little frustrated clicks whenever he made a mistake.   
After a while Lance noticed Keith’s fingers had stilled, and that his arms were pricked with goosebumps. Lance smiled and took his time finishing his work.  
Eventually he tied the braid off with one of the hair ties he kept around his wrist before slapping Keith on the shoulder. He tried not to think too hard about the urge to trail his fingers down Keith’s neck and arms, see if he could make him shiver.   
Keith sighed in a sort of contented way and stretched, before touching his hair trepidatiously.  
“It looks surprisingly good on you,” Lance said, feeling a little like he was betraying the rivalry with that compliment.   
Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Lance has hair ties because his baby sisters constantly need them.


	9. 3:47pm

## 3:47pm

“No fucking way.” Keith crossed his arms, disbelief clear in the lines of his body.  
“Oh yeah? What will you bet me?” Lance raised his eyebrow in challenge.  
Keith frowned. “Um, I dunno. What do you want?”  
“A signed written confession that your mullet is stupid, but I’ll settle for a ride on your bike.” Lance heard himself say.  
Keith frowned. “I don’t like giving people rides.”  
“Exactly! That’s why it’s a bet!” Lance tried not to think too hard about where this newfound interest in motorbike riding came from.  
“Okay, fine. What do I get when I win?”  
“I think you mean _if_ you win. But I dunno, what do you want?”  
“A signed written confession that bigfoot is real.” Keith responded immediately.  
Lance’s eyes narrowed. “I… can’t tell if you’re joking.”  
“I would never joke about bigfoot.” Keith said, the tiny smile at the corner of mouth suggesting otherwise.  
“Whatever, fine, deal! I’ll win anyway.”  
“You won't. There’s no way you can land that shot.”  
The target in question was a small bin Lance had placed on top of a shelving unit near the back of the classroom. There was only around ten centimetres of space between the rim and the roof, which was a pretty small margin of error. Lance would have to toss his fist-sized ball of paper from Keith’s desk in the front row, _while upside down_. It was a trick of his own devising, made with much complaining about how difficult it was to find a real challenge these days.  
Flopping belly-up on Keith’s desk, his long legs splayed out in front of him and his head hanging down off the edge, Lance eyed the bin. He crushed the ball in his fist, compacting the paper even more, before taking a deep breath and lining it up.  
“We’ll see about that.”  
And he tossed. They both held their breath as the ball arced through the air. A little too far to the left, but still, maybe, maybe--yes! The ball landed perfectly, just brushing the left rim on its way in.  
Lance sat up with a whoop, shooting some finger guns at a begrudgingly amused Keith. “Come on, admit it, that was awesome and you know it.”  
“It was alright,” Keith allowed, fighting a grin at Lance’s victory dance.


	10. 3:55pm

## 3:55

“Alright kids, get out of my classroom,” the teacher said tiredly.   
Grabbing their already-packed bags the pair raced out, not slowing down until they reached the outside.   
The both came to a halt, lingering awkwardly without meeting each other's eyes.   
“Um, see you around, I guess…” Keith finally spoke up.   
“Yeah, dude, I’ll see you on Monday. You’ll, uh, need to give you number for next weekend.”  
Keith looked surprised, as if he’d expected Lance to forget. “Um, okay.”  
“And don’t forget you owe me a ride.”  
Keith’s expression soured. “How could I?”  
Lance laughed and clapped him on the back, to Keith’s obvious disgruntlement. “Okay, it’s a date. See you!” Jogging off before he could see Keith’s reaction Lance hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. Unable to get Keith’s smile out of his head Lance couldn’t help but think that, just maybe, it wasn’t such a waste of a Saturday after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Hope you liked it :P If you feel like reading some disgustingly self-indulgent smut, carry on the the next part of the series ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
